Could it be we are more then just friends?
by fan55
Summary: one big summer house with friends and family could it be that Joe and Katelyn could become more then friends?
1. The Start

Chapter One.  
::Car Ride::  
Katelyn was staring at the road, and then glanced over at her sister Racehl who was smiling."I am so excited that we get to spend a whole summer with all the cousins and the Jonas's its great to spend each summer all together."said Katelyn. "I know. I can't wait!"said Rachel. Katelyn countuied to follow her parents drive up to the places all the family and friends they were staying in. It was one huge house that was on a huge piece of land. They had their own private beach right behind the house. Katelyn stoped the car and then as soon as she stepped out of the car she was atttacked by her other younger cousins.Gracey and Danielle, "YOUR HERE!!! YAHH!!" they screamed together. Katelyn and Rachel then gave them hugs. More Aunts and Uncles came out of the house. Along with the Jonas's. Frankie came over and said hi to rachel and Katelyn. Then ran off with Gracey and Danielle to find the rest of the cousins. Kevin started walking over with a girl. "Hey,Rach,Kate. This is Allison my girlfriend."kevin said. Allison smiled and gave the girls a hug."Hi. Are you staying here this summer too?!"Rach asked."Well ya if thats okay with you guys?"allison asked."YES of course we would love to have another girl."said Katelyn. When saying this Nick walked up with girl next to him. he said,"Hey you guys. This is Logyn(Lo). Hows your summer going?"Rachel and Kate replied,"Great. and its so nice to meet you Lo."So Wheres Joe?"asked Kate."I think hes inside doing something in our room."answered Kevin."Okay."said Kate.

::Inside the house. In Katelyn,Rachel,Logyn,Allison's room.(its one big room they each have there own space in there and own beds)::  
"Okay so i am so excited this summer is going to be great!" said Rachel."ya i know i am so excited that i get to meet the famous Katelyn."said Logyn."omgsh i know!"said Allison. "HUH?"said Katelyn."Well, Joe talks about you alot. You guys have been friends for like ever right?!"said Allison. "O yah! where really close friends."

::After Unpacking still sitting in the room talking::  
The girls got dressed to go out to for the night. They were listening to the radio in the room. "What should I wear?" asked Allison. "Well i am going to wear." Allison and Rachel wore light jeans with a tank top with flipflops. Katelyn wore a mini skirt with a tank top with flip flops. Logyn wore shorts with a t-shirt and flipflops. The girls heard a knocking on there door as soon as they finshed putting on there makeup. Logyn said,"Come in!" Nick cam in followed by Kevin. They came in and talked with everyone about going out to dinner. "So wheres Joe i havne't seen him once since i have got here!"said Katelyn. She turned around to get her cell phone of the charger but before she could grab her phone she was tackled onto her bed by someone. "AHHHHHH!"kate screamed. She reconized the laugh of the person who tackled her.Everyone else who was in the room was laughing hard.Joe got up and off of Kate. She then gave him a huge huge."HEY! I missed ya!!"said Kate. "MEEE TOOO!!!!!said Joe jumping up and down!!"Okay lets go before these too go competly nuts"said Kevin."HEy i got an idea lets walk?"said Rachel. Everyone agreeed.

::Walking::  
Rachels phone went off she had gotton a text message. She screamed and then everyone asked her what was wrong and why she had screamed. She Said that Andrew texted her and that he wanted to meet up with her at the Pier. So she started running off. She would meet them back at the house latter.

::After Dinner::  
"Where going to go out by ourselfs for a bit"said Kevin. And Nick said the same thing. so they went off with their girlfriends in different directions.

::Outside On the Pier::  
"So, Joe. Anything new?"asked Kate."Well, Me and my brothers are working on a new song."he said,"o0o0o0o0o0o!!!!! can i hear it?" she asked. "Well, I don't think so. Its not done yet. Whats new with you?" "Nothing Really. Still single...My one friend is in Disney Land."said, Kate. Joe replied,"Thats cool. and So am I." They countied to walk around. "Well WEll WEll."said a voice. Kate and Joe turned around. It was Lauren the pretty witch. Joe just smiled. Kate rolled her eyes and said, "Hi Luaren.What do you want?" "I just wanted to say HI to JOE." She ran over and gave Joe a hug."Lauren get off me." he said pushing lauren off him. "Don't tell me your going out with that thing over there!" she said while pointing at Kate." "First off shes not a thing shes my best friend. And were not going out. I just don't like you thats all." with that Joe turned around and started walking again. Kate smiled and ran up next to him. "Thanks."said Kate."No problem."Joe said,

::Kates POV.::  
I liked how Joe stood up for me. I know its wrong to have a crush on your bestfriend but hey i do. I just won't let him know. Because we are just friends. I am sure that he will get a girlfriend this summer.

::Joes POV::  
I guess Kate doesn't get the hint that i like her becasue i did stand up for her against Lauren. Mabye all we will ever be will be just friends.

::Noraml POV::  
They started walking back to the place. Kate noicted that Joe frowned at one point and he was staring off into space so she asked,"Whats wrong?" "O soory nothing." They got back and it was early so they walked. to the tire swing. Kate sat in the bottom part and Joe squished in on the other side. they sat there and looked at each other. "I missed you. Its so GREAT to see you again!"said Joe in a low voice. "ya i missed you too! Man its so cold!"Kate said while getting off the tire. Joe laughed. And pulled her in for a hug."Still cold?" he asked laughing. "no" kate said smiling and laughing.

OKAY I KNOW IT WAS LONG BUT HEY DID U GUYS LIKE IT PLEASE BE HONEST AND PLEASE REVIEW...thanks again ttyl

brianna


	2. Why! DID you Listen!

::Chapter 2::  
The next moring Katelyn woke up to Rachel screaming her other cousin's had finally gotten here. Sam, & Devon.They started putting their stuff down and then everyone talked and started getting ready for the beach. "So what did you do last night with Andrew?" asked Lo smiling. "Nothing we just talked."said rachel smiling."But he asked me to be his girlfriend!" "OMGSH no way!"said Kate,sam,&Devon,"ITs aboutt time!"they said laughing. "I have plans with him today. So i have to go i will be back for dinner" she said while grabbing her beach bag throwing clothes in it with makeup and her cell. And with that she was gone.  
"Well, I promised Nick that me and him would hang out today. sorry mabye we can hang out tommrow??"said Lo. "No its fine."said everyone else. "Shoot i promised Kevin too!"said Allison."Its okay! Cya guys latter!"said the 3 cousins. After Allison left, Devon asked,"So do you still like Joe?" "WHAT??? HUHHH?!?!?"said Katelyn. "well i just thought u liked him? Do you?" asked Devon. "Well idk were just friends and i dont' want ruin it." Sam said,"Well thats a good point. I am going to go meet Brett he's down here with his family for the summer about 10 mintues away. So I am goin 2 go we will chat latters!"said Devon and with that she was out the door."I am meeting Tim at the pool he has a job there. Sorry! Kate." Kate replied "ITs okay go you to."and hugged them goodbye.  
Kate got dressed and had her bathing suit under her shorts and tank top.She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. No one was in there she looked out the window and saw everyone was at the beach.She grabbed her self a Pop-Tart and put it in the toaster and got a glass of milk. She then sat up at the Island. then she felt someone watching her."JOE!" said Katelyn. "KATELYN!!"Joe said. He walked over and took a bite out of her pop-tart that was in her hand."HEY!"said kate smiling."Hey is for horses!"said Joe. "Do you want it back?" "EW no thanks you can keep it!"said kate."Wanna hang out today?"kate asked."Ya everyone else left. they have a love life!"he said laughing. "Yah! lets go to the beach!?"exlaimed Katelyn.

::At The Beach::  
Katelyn laided down her towel and sat on it. Joe laided his next to her's. After about 30 mintues of just laying there talking about random stuff they decided to go into the water. "I think it might be cold!"said kate walking in slowly."Nah its not. watch this!!"said Joe. "Watchh WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!?!?" with that Joe picked her up and ran wit her out to the water. Once they both fell. Kate screamed and then started laughing."Sorry it would have taken you forever to get in the water if you just stood there." "THanks Joe. Just rember that next time i will get you!"kate said doing her evil laugh. After an hour in the ocean Kate said,"I am goin 2 go back for lunch and to lay down for a bit. I will see you latter. Is that okay?" "ya it sounds good."replied Joe.

::Katelyns POV::  
I went into the house quickly to find lunch i got it and ate it quick. Then put some clothes on. She then snuck out the side door of the house. She walked over to a Tree about 50 feet away from the house. I climbed up the branches and all the leafs blocked me from being seen. I come up alot here to think or just to relax by myself.I closed my eyes and i guess about 10 mintues latter i heard someone below the tree i looked down it was Joe with a guiter. But he didnt' know i was there. And i wanted to keep it that way. so i just closed my eyes. and relaxed.

::Joes POV::  
Peferct kates gone for now! i can go pracitce my song outside she won't see or hear me where i am.

::Normal POV::  
Joe sat down and picked up his guiter and his pick. He starteed singing low to himself. Kate could just hear wat he was singing a song that the boys must be stil working on but she liked the sound of the guiter so she listend.

There she goes again  
The girl I'll never get  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Kates cell phone then slipped from her pocket and onto Joe's lap. He stoped playing and said,"WHAT THE HECK!? Kate ARE YOU UP THERE?" "umm yes."she answered. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"said Joe sounding kinda mad."uh ya. i li-" said kate she was cut off by, "IT WASN'T DONE NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO HEAR IT!" "sorry."kate said in low voice.While getting down from the tree she asked"who is it about?" "NO ONE.!"said joe loudly."it has to be about someone."said kate."You much like someone then." "Okay it is about someone but its none of your business." Joe said and with that Joe got up and started walking away."Wait do i know her? Joe stop i am sorry." said Kate. "Mabye you do know her. and you shouldn't have just let me started playing" "WELL YOU USALLY LET ME LISTEN TO WHAT YOU PLAY SO WHY WOULD IT MATTER?" screamed Kate. "BECAUSE THE SONG WAS ABOUT YOU!" Joe screamed and with that he walked away. Kate stood there. Kevin,Nick and the gang where comming back from what they did from the day. When Joe walked past them kevin asked,"whats wrong with you?" "ASK HER!"he said and pointed to Kate.  
Kate sat down slowly. and put her head in her hands. Everyone walked over to her."What happend?"asked Devon. she told them about what happened. "You should try talking to him"said Kevin. "i did he won't listen. Becasue you know what never mind its to late now"said Kate.she mummbled,"and i like him too." and with that she walked back to the house and sadly walked back up to her room. she passeed Joe on the way up. He didnt' say anything. Kate just kept her head low. So...

::Kates POV::  
I can't let him see me cry. I blew it and now he will never know that i really liked him. He won't listen. I know he hates me now."I heard wat you said"said Lo and the girls walking back into the room. "so it doesn't matter he doesn't like me...and i should just give up. You didnt' see his face. it was probly a surprise."kate said with a sad face.

::Normal POV::  
Dinner was queit that night. Joe walked off after dinner down toward the beach. Kate didnt' know he was there but went down anyway. she sat in the sand looking out onto the water. "why me." she whispered."i blew it" Joe was behind her. He looked down at her and then sat next to her. "I am sorry." and he got up and left again. "JOE wait!"said Kate. She got up and ran over to him."I liked the song..And thats how i have felt for the past 8 years about you." with that said she walked away. Joe was stunned by what she just said. Kate took off running. Joe then started after her.

DOES JOE GET TO KATE!?!?!?! DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?! PLEASE REVIEW IF IT SUCKED LET ME KNOWWW! THANKS 


	3. Sorries! please forgive me

::Chapter 3::  
::Outside::

::Kates POV::  
Joe just broke my heart by him yelling at me. So i Left. i had to get out of there. I ran in the shadows so no one would see me. I sat under the tree were joe yelled at me earlier. and sat and thinked about him.

::Joes POV::  
I have to find her she ran off and now everyones here the Kevin invited for the party. I hate when he does this last mintue crap. Mabye i should go ask everyone were Katelyn is. I need to talk to her. I am not mad well i was but i think i hurt her.

::Normal POV(Back at the house Kevin has loads of people over)::  
"Sam! Devon!"yelled Joe. "YEs Joe!?"said Sam. "Have you seen Kate?"asked Joe. "No, and just so you know you broke her heart."sam said and then walked away."Sorry,But you should talk to her."said Devon. "JOE?!"screamed Rachel. Andrew follwed him. They introucdued each other and talked about what was going on. Rachel left when Andrew saw some of the lifeguards from the pool so he went over and started talking to them. Joe followed. "Hey, I am Tim. This is Marrissa,Janel. We work with And(short for andrew) Thanks for inviting us." JOe countuied to talk. and then the girls ran off and danced. But Joe kept going through everyone there to see if they had seen Katelyn. But no one had. He was starting to get worried. "Kev, i can't find her anywere."said Joe. "Joe do you think she really wants to talk to you right now?" said Kevin. "WAIT you know where she is? and i neeeed to talk to her shes my bff!" "Sorry, i don't know where she is. But have you seen NIck?" replied Kevin. "Mmm.i saw him kissing Lo. earlier. and he was talking to everyone. i have to go bye!"joe said and ran around asking more people if they had seen her. "O MY GOsh!"screamed Kelsey, Lauren, & Tori. JOe rolled his eyes. "what?"joe said in a pissed off voice. "Hi."they said together as if there were robots. "Have you seen Katelyn?"Joe asked. "What do you want her for?"asked Kelsey. "Ya what do you want her for?"said Lauren and Tori. "Okay first off you 3 weren't invited. Second, I need to talk to her.Where Bff's. and Third you 2 can you talk or do you just repeat what she says?" he said. with that he turned around and started walking into the house aasking all of the adults if they have seen her.  
"Gracey? have you seen kate?"asked Joe. "ya shes under that tree out there. i think" "thank you so much."joe said and took of running

::under the tree::  
Joe walked up slowly he could see that she was listening to her ipod. and she was humming a song. Joe then walked over and sat down next to her. "hi."he said in a low voice. Kate paused her ipod. "what?"asked kate. "Listen i am sorry i shouldn't have yelled at you. it was going to be a surprise for you."he said back. "its okay. but...nevermind..."said kate."what are you listening to?"Joe asked. Kate showed her ipod screen to him and it said Teardrops on my guitar. By Taylor Swift(REALLY GOOD SONG!!!!LOL;D) "Kate...?"joe asked. "ya?"she answered back in a low voice. "Do you li.ke mee?"he said lowly and slowly. "joe. are you that dumb. of course i like you...i have liked you forever."Kate said in a low voice. and as soon as she looked up Joe kissed her lightly on the lips. Joe pulled away and they both smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?"asked Joe. "Yes."said Kate. And they sat there and kissed under the tree until they heard a snicker.(Not long)..."Well, so Joe. your famous and you could have anyone you wanted but you choose that s lut..."said Kelsey. "Shes not the slut.but thats you. and i love her. and i have been friends with her forever i trust her!"said Joe. in a devensive voice. "Well, let me tell you this revenge is sweeeeeeet! and it will catch up to both of you."said Kelsey. With that she and her posse left. They got in her SUV. and pulled away. "Thanks again.Joe."said kate and kissed him. "Do you think shes serious about the revenage thing?" "Well idk."said Joe. "Lets keep are relationship to ourselfs lets have them figure it out."said kate smiling. "What do you want for your birthday?"asked Joe. (shes turning 18 in week.)"Nothing. I got you now!"she said and smiled.

SO DDID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER? PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH WAS IT ANYGOOD??? WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND IDEAS LET ME KNOW.


	4. Revange?

::Chapter 4::  
::Morning after Party::  
The girls were awaken by a knock on the door it was Gracy and Dani(Danielle) "The older people wanted us to come wake you up!!!" They ran over and jumped on Devon,Katelyn,Rachel,Sam's beds. "Okay okay we will be down in 15."And with that Gracy and Dani left the room. "So,Rachel how was your night with Andrew?" asked Devon. "IT was fun! I got to see so many people i haven't seen in such a long time!" replied Rachel. THey went around telling there stories of the night. But then everyone rembered what happened to Katelyn and questions started flying at her. "OMGSH KATELYN. What happend with you and Joe last night?" asked Sam. "Well nothing we talked."Kate said back with a huge smile taking up her whole face. "I Know that SMILE!"said Allison. "what smile?"asked Kate. "YOU TOTTALY LIKE HIM!"exclaimed Lo. "Mmmm..."said Kate. "YOU DO!"screamed sam,&devon together. "okay, well, i don't kiss and tell."said, Kate. "WHAT! YOU KISSED your bestfriend?"said Rachel. "well were kinda more then friends now."said Kate. "Awwww...congrats.."said, Allison&Devon.they contuined to talk about what happend and when they were finally already they went downstairs.

::AT THE POOL WITH FAMILY && FRIENDS::  
"ANDREW!!!"screamed Rachel. With that she ran off to say hi to her boyfriend who was the lifegaurd. "So when do you get off work?"asked Rachel. "Well in 3 hours. See you then."said Andrew he gave her a quick kiss and left. Devon saw Brett with his family and walked off to get him. And he joined the gang in the pool. Everyone was getting along until Kelsey,Lauren and Tori showed up. "Well, Its the Brady Bunch."said Kelsey. "Hi Kelsey its so nice to see you too!"said Allison sarcastily. "Everyone loves see me!"said Kelsey. Everyone started snickering. "Keep thinking that."said Devon. Everyone laughed again. "Hi JOE!!!"said Kelsey. in a girly voice. "HE rolled his eyes and went underwater. The three of them left and then Katelyn got out of the pool really quick,"I will be right back you guys." Katelyn left to the go the bathroom.

::In The Bathroom::  
Katelyn was washing her hands. "YOU SHOULD BACK OFF OF JOE!" she was surprised to hear who was saying this so she turned around. "Well, No."said Kate. IT was Kelsey and her posse. "Well you know what they saw pay back is a btch. Cya" kelsey said and then left.

::Back At The Pool::  
"That was werid."Kate said to Joe. "what?"asked JOe. "Kelsey is still talking about payback."said Kate with a worried look. "Look nothings going to happen. i promise."Joe said. All of a sudden there was a HUGE scream. "O MY JONAS ITS THE JONAS BROTHERS"SCREAMED a fan. She ran up to Kevin Joe and Nick. "I AM Chloe YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!" The Boys said hi and took pictures with her and talked and gave her an autograph...After things calmed down a bit everyone was back in the pool. "HELP HELP HELP!!"screamed Frankie. He fell into the deeper end of the pool. Marissa was one of the lifeguards on duty then so she flew into the pool and got Frankie. "Thankk youuu."said Frankie coughing up water. "OMG frankie are you okay."asked everyone. "yah. i will be okay."After that they left.

::2 weeks latter::  
Only the girls knew that Joe and Kate where dateing he kept it from Kevin and Nick and the rest of both families. "JOESEPH ADAM JONAS!"screamed someone from downstairs. everyone but Kevin and allison were in the game room playing games. everyone gave Joe a look. KEvin and Allison where upstairs. she gave Kate a look. With that she knew that the sercret was out but she was more surprised by what Kevin has holding. "WHAT IS THIS?"said Kevin. everyone got queit. "Well Kev that a magizine." said Joe. "JOE! LOOK ON THE COVER OF THESE MAGIZNIES."said Kevin. throwing them at him. Joes face dropped when saw what was on the cover of three magzines. Kate walked over. Her face dropped too when she saw the cover. Nick walked over. and he was shocked. "YOu too are going out aren't you?"said Nick."M ya."said Kate. "listen they wanted to keep it to themeselfs for a while."said Allison. Kevin looked at her. "Well Joe. Now the whole world knows. Mom and dad know too. but they don't care. Dads cell has been going off everyone wants to know where you too are now. And everyone wants to interrview you now!"said KEvin. "OMG."said Kate. "ya i know."said Kevin. "NO no not that."said kate. she looked realy upset now. "Whats wrong Kate asked Devon,Rach,Sam,Allison and Lo. "I know who did this."she replied back. "Who?"asked everyone. "Kelsey"said Kate. "WHAT A---"said Nick,"Okay nick we get it. but she saw you to kissing at the party and took a picture and sent to the magzines." said kevin. "she said she was going to get revange i just didn't think that it would be this."said kate pointing the magzine.

Do YOu think that the chapter was good? please review and let me know what you think ttyl thanks again. byes  
brianna


	5. Police?

::Chapter 5::  
::Normal Pov::  
Kevins phone went off it was his dad. He was downstairs but he wanted everyone downstairs.

::Downstairs::  
"SIT!"said Mr.Jonas. "Dad! listen..."said Joe. "No Joe. You listen to me."said Mr. Jonas."I called the maginzine commpanies and asked who sent this and they said a girl name Kelsey. Who is that?" asked Mr. Jonas. "Shes a b-"started Nick. "NICK we get it. She is a girl that i used to be friends with she then turned on me. And she is jeolous that joe doens't like her."said Katelyn. "okay. Well now everyone the whole world wants to know who Katelyn really is. They have seen you to hanging out but you too have always been friends. So there tommrow we are going two interviews for those magizines...Everyone is going...to get everything cleared up. Am i clear!"said Mr. Jonas. "Yes."said everyone together. "We leave at 8 tommrow moring be ready."said Mr. Jonas after that he left.And everyone went back upstairs.

::Upstairs In Game Room::  
"DEVON!!!"screamed. Brett he picked her up and gave her a hug and a quick kiss."I got an idea since the parents aand Frakie are goin out for dinner and a show we can play a game."said Sam."One second my phone."Kate picked up her phone.

::On The Phone::  
Kate:Hello?  
Person:Well Hello Kate.  
Kate:Kelsey?  
kelsey:Yes. So have you had enough?  
Kate:What are you talking about?  
Kelsey:REvange its sweettt!  
Kate:Mmm no its not please stop bothering me.

"sorry it was kelsey!" said Kate. "shes soo grr!" She told everyone what happend. "so the game is like hid and seek in the dark. The person who is it gets a flash light."said Sam. Everyone agreed to the rules. "NOT IT!!!!" screamed everyone but Lo. "What thats no fair!" laughed Lo. But then she started counting. Devon and Brett ran off together, so did, Kevin and Allison. Nick, Joe, Kate, rachel, and tim went downstairs. and Sam and Andrew ran off. Lo ran around tryin to find someone. Lo found Allison and she was it. By now everyone was split up and people kept bumping into each other. "ouch!"whispered Kevin. "sorry."said Devon.

After about an hour of playing this silly game they all crashed in the game room they watched a funny movie.  
Kates phone goes off half way through.

Kate:Hello?  
person:HIIIIII  
Kate:who is this?  
person:you know me very well.  
Kate:who is this?  
Person:you ask me who i am!?  
Kate:well duh. i don't know who you are.  
Person:Trust me you do. and you better watch it  
Kate:excuse me?  
Person:You know who i am...  
Kate:Kelsey  
Kelsey:Good Job. i knew you were smart but your not pretty.  
Kate:excuse me  
Kelsey:Your excused.  
Kate:What do you want?  
Kelsey:Joe.  
Kate:NO joe doesn't like it and you have to get over it!  
Kelsey:Payyybackkkk is comminggg again! just watchh outtt..  
Kate:Kelsey this isn't fair i never did anything to you.  
Kelsey:Its perfectly fair. You just don't know when revange is going to STRIKE agian!  
Kate:Kelsey this is getting out of control. Just please stop.  
Kelsey:NO.

Kate started crying now So Devon took the phone.

Devon:HELLO? Kelsey this is DEvon stop bugging kate  
KElsey:you want me to stop?  
Devon:yes.  
Kelsey:its nice to want  
Devon. it is but please stop calling and bugging her  
KElsey:Well just tell your cry baby friend...Revange is going to strike again. Buhhh byeeeeee  
Devon:STOP!YOU BETTE----

the line went dead."Kate its going to be okay."said Joe hugging her. "JOE i am scared...Kelsey is nuts she could do anything to anyone of these people..my friends my family...i can't let it happen."said Kate crying. The doorbell rang and then the lights went out everyone screamed. "Give me the flash light."said Kevin. Nick walked over to the closet and grabbed 4 baseball bats and 4 Lax sticks. and passed them out to everyone. "Okay, Nick, Tim,Andrew. come with me Joe and Brett stay here with the girls." And they passed out the baseball bats and Lax sticks. "This is just in case i am not taking any chances."said Kevin. "Okay everyone said.

::Downstairs::  
Kevin and the guys walked down the stairs quickly and quitily...Kevin shouted, "WHOS THERE?" "YOU DO YOU THINK?"screamed a voice. "I DON"T KNOW?"screamed Kevin. "ITS LAUREN! AND TORI! AND YOUR FAVORITE KELSEY!" "NO WAY!!"said Kevin ACTING happy. He whishepered to Nick. "GO upstairs and call 911 and call my and dad and tell them to get back. Lock the door upstairs." Nick nodded yes and took off fast and quitly. "Okay the lights are off" said Kevin talking to the girls outside. "I know its nuts!"said Kelsey laughing. "Whats so funny?"asked Kevin.

::Upstairs::  
"DON't hit me its me nickk!!"said nick..."Whats going on?"asked Allison and Joe together. "Allison call 911 and tell them people are harrasing up and to come with no serines tell them the whole story and they hav to come asap! JOe call mom and dad."nick said while closing the door and locking it. "Find what you can to protect your selfs. we dont' know what they have."said Nick. everyone followed his orders. he called Kevins phone.

::Downstairs::  
"Kelsey can you talk to Brett and Andrew and Tim its my manager calling about tommrow..sorry"said kevin. She said"Okay. no problem kev!" Kevin walked into to the other room. "YEs?"said Kevin. "ITs nick. everyone is making the calls now."said Nick. "okay. listen keep the door unlocked and put stuff near it to block it i dont' know whats going to happen. and i think there going to do something so as soon as we get back to room lock the door and pile stuff in front of it." "Okay"said Nick.

"Kelsey i am back!"said Kevin. "GOsh managers are such pains!"he said laughing "haha. ya! can we comee innn?!?!"asked Kelsey. As soon as she said that the lights came back on and they could kinda see through the glass door they could see 2 bigger guys with them. Kevin whishpred to his friends"Get back upstairs...now..."I don't think so sorry"said Kevin to kelsey. "well then were comming in and then someone kicked down the door. and 2 guys holding BeBe guns walked came in...kevin ran up the stairs and slammed the door. "HURRY PUT EVERYTHING YOU CAN IN FRONT OF THIS DOOR NOW!"SCREAMED KEVIN. Everyone wasted no time. Allison was still on the phone with Police..."they are here! she said looking out the window. the police entereed the house and grabbed kelsey, tori, laruen and the 2 bigger guys. and then banged on the door. "THIS IS THE POLICE OPEN THE DOOR!" screame one guy. "Okay! one second we have stuff pilled up againsted the door."said Kevin. "OKAY!"said the officer...  
::Downstiars with everyone::  
They explaiend everything to the officers and then Kelsey and her gang was being put in a cop car to be taken to the station to get picked up by there parents. But before Kelsey left she screamed to everyone "REVANGE DIDN'T WORK THIS TIME BUT IT WILL" kate was crying from everything that happend by this time all the parents were back...They talked everything over and then everyone just wanted to go to bed. so they did...

OKAY PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Who Are you?

::Chapter 7::  
::AFter the Interviews::

"YAHHHHHH!!!!"screamed Joe! Running back in the cars. "JOE!"screamd Mr. Jonas. "When everyone gets back to our house i need to talk to everyone in the family room." said Mr.Jonas. Everyone replied okay. The car ride was insane because Joe kept telling everyone to shhh and that his dad should turn up the radio then the song Party lIke a rockstar came on and he rolled down the windows and started screaming the lyrics.

::Back at the house::  
"Okay I just wanted to talk to kate & rachels mom and dad."said Mr.Jonas as soon as he said the everyone ran up to the game room. "OMGSH!! are we in trouble?"asked Kate. to the girls once they were up there."I hope not,Well i wonder what there talking about?"asked Sam. "I can't wait to find out."said Devon. Kates phone started going off. and she said,"I got a new text!" she opened her phone and found a text from someone she didn't know but it said.  
Person:Hows your summer?

Kate:Who is this?

Person:You know me. And i have seen you alot this summer.

Kate:I dont' know you and who are you?

Person:Haha! Your funny Kate.So hows JOe?

Kate:I don't know who you are. And how do you know about Joe.

Person:Well Kate. I guess we will meet again. And then you will know who i am.

Kate:This isn't funny stop texting me.

Kate put away her phone and told the girls about the weird text battle.  
"I know what they were talking about but we can't tell you."said Lo and Allison together. "WHAT why!!?!??!"asked Sam, Devon,Rachel,&Kate. "Well it has to do with Kate. thats all we will tell you"said Allison. "I can't believe i am leaving at the end of this week."said Devon. "I have to get back to home. i have alot of stuff to do before school starts again." "O ya. me too!"said Sam & Rachel together. "i don't want this to end."kate said.  
As soon as she said that the boys burst into the room with water guns. "STICK UM YUP!"screamed JOe. the girls screamed and ran. the Boys followed them outside.Devon,Rachel and Sam Ran back inside and shut the door. They were safe but Kate,Allison,& Lo were left outside running from the boys.  
"Kev, Lets go get coffee!"said Allison. He dropped his gun and ran inside and got his wallet and carkeys. and said,"LETS GOO!" Lo ran over to nick and too his gun."Lets watch a movie?"she asked. And he agreed.  
So that left Joe and Kate. Joe countied to chase around kate until they were far down the beach and they couldn't even see the house anymore. Kate sat down and Joe sat next to her."Joe?"asked Kate."ya."said Joe. "What where you guys talking about? My parents where in there too. Was it about me?"asked kate. "yes it was about you."replied joe. "are you going to tell me?"she asked. "mabye...listen i am leaving friday. to go on tour."he said. Kate's eyes teared up. "i know."she said in low sad voice. "don't be upset."Joe said. "What you don't want me to be upset?"she asked sounding kinda mad. "no i dont' want you to be sad. Because and this is totally up to you. Your parents already said yes. Do you want to go on tour with us?"joe asked. "Joe! yes!"kate said and hugged him. "Lo and Allison are going to so it will be you three and then me and my brothers."he said. "this is so awesome!"she said. "your so awesome!"he said. Kate smiled and gave him a kiss. the kiss was broken up by kates cell ringing. "sorry. i have another text. i keep getting these weird texts. she then opened her cell and looked at

Person:AWW sorry i broke up your and Joe's Kiss.  
Kate looked around and then showed JOe her phone. "who is it from??"he asked. "I dont' know and its not from anyone at the house.."she said. she coutnied to look around.

Person:Kepp looking you will never see me..  
Kate showeed her phone again to Joe. "lets go.They were half way back and her phone went off again kate went UGHHHHH! Joe laughed and then kate screamed and fell to her knees when she read the text.

Person:I will give you a clue to who i am. My name is Kelsey and i am your biggest fan...Revange will always be sooo sweett!

Joe grabbed the fallen phone and then looked at it picked up kate and ran back into the house. he quickly showed everyone his phone. "its okay just everyone has to leave the house with a buddy and a cell phone said Mr. jonas. with that everyone went back to what they were doing.

::Out on the porch(Kate is sitting on a swing that holds 2 ppl)::  
::Joe's Pov::  
I Opened the door queitly go out to where kate was her back was turned to me. but she just looked upset by the way she was sitting. "Kate."i said."what?"she said.

::Normal Pov::  
JOe walked over and sat down next to Kate. "Its going to be okay."said Joe.Putting his arm around her pulling her close into him. "i have a present for you."he said. "Joe, the biggest present ever is you taking me on tour i odn't need anything else."kate said. "yes you do."he said. "follow me." They got up and went to Joes room. He walkeed in and walked over to his bed grabbed the wrapped box that was on it and gave it to kate. She sat down next to Joe and opened it up. "You got me a sideKick!"she excliamed. "you didn't have to. i was just going to get my number changed again."she said. "Thank you."she said while giving me a huge and kiss."is programged for you with all ur numbers and everything."said Joe. "Joe your the nicest person ever and the greatest boyfriend ever."With that kate gave Joe another Hug and a long romantic kiss.

Please Review


	7. JOE LOOK OUT!

::Chapter 8::  
::2 weeks into the tour::  
"YAA its soo great! Rachel i tottaly miss you! its amazing here! Okay I have to go. Ya i love you too! tell mom and dad i said hi! okay byes."said Kate into her phone. "Kate!!!!"said Allison. "ya!"kate replied. "Well, me and Lo and the boys are going to the pool because where at hotel until tonight and the boys perform at 8..so ya! want to come?"asked Allison. LO was bouncing up and down running back and forth on the bus..."Girls letsss gooo!!!"said Kevin.

::At The Pool::  
"O My Gosh! Is that Katelyn and her Gang!"sheriked Janel. "NO WAY JANEL IS THAT YOU!?"screamed Kate. They caught up and talked for awhile and then Marissa came over with Tim and Andrew. The guys ran into the pool and all the girls talked. "YOUr soo lucky to be touring with them all 3 of you!!!"said Janel. "Do you 2 want tickets tonights show?"asked Allison. "HECK YESss!!!!!"they both screamed together. everyone laughed. "Okay well we have to get back to work. so cya tonight! byes!"said Janel and Marissa.

::Backstage::  
"Joe?"said Kate. "Ya."he replied. "I love you!"said Kate giving him a hug and a kiss. "awww i love you too!"said Joe. "I got an idea. Me and you after the concert will go get coffee does that sound good?"he asked. "YES! it hasn't been the two of us in such a long time getting coffe or anything haha!"said Kate.

::After The Show::  
"Dad, Me and Kate are going out to get some coffee can i borrow the car?"asked Joe. "Yes, as long as your back before 1am. because we are leaving tommrow. early."said Mr.Jonas. Joe agreed and ran out to the car with Kate.

::In The Car On The Way To Starbucks::  
"YOu guys were soooo amazing like you guys always are!" said Kate. "THanks!"said JOe. "I love how Just friends was about us. i can't believe its been almost a couple of months of us going out! i love you!"said kate. "I know. and i love you so much too!"said Joe.They countied to joe around until kate screamed. "JOE WATCH OUT!" but it was too late a Truck ran through a red light and smashed into them.Kate woke up and she was in the hospital "Joe?!"she said. "Kate, thank god your okay"said Kevin. Kate looked up and saw Kevin and Nick with tears in their eyes. "wheres joe?"kate asked. As soon as she said that Mr.Jonas walked in. "Where is he?"she asked again. "Kate hes okay but he lost some of his memory."said Mr.Jonas. Kate bust out crying. "is he...goin...to be okay..it wasn't are...falt...the red...light.."was all she could get out. "I know it wasn't your falt it was a drunk driver. Kate hes going to be okay. the only problem is he may not rember everyone. or everything he rembers all of his music and me and the boys. but you can go see him in an hour."said Mr.Jonas.  
::An Hour latter::  
Kate had a wrist and was released from the hospitall that night. But she wanted to see Joe before she left. They walked in and Joe was watching tv. "Hey dad! Kev, Nick. Who's she?"asked Joe. Kates eyes started to tear up. "Joe this is Kate your girlfriend."said Mr.Jonas. "Nah i don't have a girlfriend. Its nice to meet you kate."joe said. Kate turned away and started to cry. She stopped turned around and walked over next to Nick."Mr.JOnas can i talk to you for a second."said Kate. "sure."said mr.jonas. they went out into the hallway. "will he ever rember me?"asked "Mabye. there not sure yet. i am sorry."said Mr.Jonas. As soon as he said that Alllison and Lo came flying up to her and gave her a hug. They knew what was going on. Joe was latter released (2days)...  
::On the tour bus::  
"So Kate. How do I know you?"aske Joe. "We hav known each other for like ever. and we are dating. but you don't rember me so forget it."said kate starting to tear up. "sorry i wish i could."said Joe. "No its okay, i am just glad your okay."said kate. Kate got up and walked off the bus they where stopped for the night because hte boys had a show. there were fans off to the side one started screaming kates name so she went over.  
Fan:Wel Wel wel its kate!  
Kate:Kelsey?  
Kelsey:yes its me i promise i won't do anything i just cam here to say sorry. she said(Lieing!!!)  
Kate:its okay i just. nvm. everyone knows when on with Joe.  
Kelsey:Yah its okay but i will let you go...  
Allison,Kevin,Nick,Lo and Joe came off the bus kate walked around to other fans. Joe must have forgotten about Kelsey because he started flirting with her. Kate became upset and couldn't yell at joe because he didn't know any better so she just walked back on to the bus. "Kate. he doesn' understand."said Lo walking back on with Allison. Kate broke down crying i know but i just wish he would rember me. some how. i lvoed him so much. and now he doens't even rember me being his girlfriend."said kate. "I know he doesn't even like me..."as soon as she said that Nick,Kevin and Joe walked back on. but joe brought someone this time it was Kelsey. "Hey everyone this is Kelsey."said Joe. Kate just looked like she had been shot. She just got up said,"Hi"and walked back to her bunk.  
::2 Weeks Latter::  
::Kates Pov::  
Joe still doesn't rember me. And i still love him. Hes been seeing Kelsey alot because we have been stayin in this one area forever. and i dont' think were leavin anytime soon. And i think there going out...well there not but it seems that way.

::Normal Pov::  
"Joe your soo funny!"said Kelsey laughing. Joe was still him crazy self the only thing he didn't rember was Kelsey. "Hey Joe i hav to go sorry i will see you tommrow."said Kelsey. After Kelsey left Kevin said,"Joe, why are you friends with her?" "Because i like her duhh.."said joe kevin just rolled his eyes. Kates eyes teared up again. "I am goin off the bus for awhile be back soon."she said grabbing her acustic guiter. she walked over to a tree and sat down and pracitce the song she has been teaching herself it was Teardrops on My guitar by Talyor Swift she chagned the lyrcis around tho. and she sat and sang...

Joe looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Joetalks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

[Chorus:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Joe walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

[Repeat Chorus

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Joe looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

::BACK ON THE BUS::  
"PILLow FIGHT SCREAMED!" Joe. After Kevin hit Joe. he said, "wheres kate?" "DAD GET IN HERE NOW!"screamed Nick. "He just asked for Kate." said Kevin. "well duh shes my girlfriend where is she?"asked Joe again. "Outside..."they all said.

::Outside::  
Kate was still playing and didn't know Joe was listening. He clapped when the song was done. "I loved it like i love you."Joe said.Kate dropped the guiter and ran up to joe and gave him a hug."your back?"she asked. "yes i finally got my memory of me and you back."said Joe...

Please Review!!!!!


	8. BREAK UP WITH HIM OR ELSE!

::Chapter 9::  
::Outside::  
"I didn't think you were going to rember me."said Kate. "I wanted to really rember you. and i did. and i wil never forget you. i promise."said Joe. Kate smiled and gave Joe another hug. "Kate, I am sorry about your wrist and getting into the accident."said Joe. "Joe that wasn't your falt. and my wrist will heal. I am just glad that your okay. and that your back! to normal. or your normal"kate said smiling. "HEY. I am normal. Your Normal and my normal is different but that shouldn't change anything."JOe said smiling. Kate just laughed. "Your voice was amazing. and you changed the lyrics. i still can't believe you like me that much to be said when i didnt' rember you."said Joe. "Joe.I am crazy about you. And i trust you so much. we have been friends since birth. And my voice isn't amazing." JOe just smiled and Replied"Yes it is and so are you."Kate leaned in and gave him a kiss. They were broken up by Mr.Jonas."Joe. Please come in here your mother wants to talk to you on the phone." "be right back"said to kate. Kate picked up the guitar again and started playing some music on it. until she heard someone near her. "Well, Well, Well,Kate. He finally rembers you its about time."said a voice. But kate knew that voice from anywhere. it was Kelsey. "Kelsey. i had nothing to do with his memory comming back. I stayed away because it killed me inside day by day to see him loving someone else."said Kate. "Well, Backoff hes mine rember. Revange is comming."said Kelsey. "Kelsey please stop bothering me. why do you hate me so much."asked Kate. "Kate what don't you undestand Joe doesn't like you. He likes me. DUH! OKay so get back on that bus and tell him to come out here and talk to me. Okay."said Kelsey. "First kelsey i am going back on that bus so i dont' have to talk to you. and SECOND I WILL TELL him that your out here. THATS HIS DECISION if he wants to stay and talk to you."said Kate. Picking up her guitar and walking fast back to the bus. She ran into Joe. "woah! were are you going?"asked Joe. "BACK ONTO THE BUS, o ya kelsey is here. i think she wants to talk to you."said Kate walking back onto the bus.

::On the Bus::  
"He rembered you! Why are you still sad?"asked Kevin. "Because kelsey. she outside right now. and i know she has a plan and shes going to do something. and i just can't take it. shes driving me nuts."said Kate.

::outside::  
"JOE!!!HIIII"said Kelsey. "hi, kelsey"said Joe in a annoyed voice. "Whats wrong Joey!"asked Kelsey. "FIrst i am not jOey i am Joe. second. you knew i was dating kate but you kept comming after me and you knew that i was hurt in the head. wtj. just leave me alone."joe said walking away.

::On the bus::  
Kate was watching tv and joe walked back onto the bus. Lo was with Nick playing cards and Kevin and Allison where listening to music in the back of the bus. "Hey you!"said Joe. "Hey."said Kate. "so i was thinking that we could go get something to eat tommrow moring before the show?"asked Joe. "One second my phone is going off."kate said looking at her phone the text was from someone she didn't know but she opened it anyways.  
Person:Stay away or else!  
Kate:Kelsey who gave you this number? And stay away from who?  
Kelsey:I have my ways! And stay away from Joe duhh!  
Kate:Hes my boyfriend.  
Kelsey:Breakup with him or something bad will happen to a jonas or a membber of your family.  
Kate:Kelsey. please stop  
Kelsey:Breakup with him outside the bus. And if i see anything in magzines then you will pay.  
Kate:Okay...but this isn't fair...and you know it...

Kate looked sadly up at Joe. she got up and walked off the bus yet again. Joe followed her. "Kate?whats wrong?"asked Joe. "Joe listen i am really sorry. I think we should take a break."kate said in tears. "What kate are you okay?"asked Joe. "Joe, yeess. i m sorry."said kate crying. "FINE KATE!"joe screamed and ran back on to the bus. leaving kate sitting outside crying next to the door of the bus.  
"Whats wrong with you?"asked NIck. "KATE! SHE SAID WE NEEDED A BREAK!"SCREMED JOE. "HUH?"asked NIck. "YOU HEARD ME ASK HER!"screamed JOE. Joe walked over to the couch and turned on the tv and went through all the channels. "NIck i will be right back."said Lo. Lo walked off the bus and got Kate. she brought her to the back of the bus and they talked. "Why did you do that?" Lo asked. "Lo its just...you wont' understand."said Kate. "Trust me. i will"said Lo. "You have to promise that you can only see this. and you can't tell anyone about it understand!"said kate. Lo promised and she showed Lo the texts and everything. But Allison and Kevin walked in and saw it so she had to explain it to them and make then promise that they couldnt' say anything.

::2am on the road everyone is sleepin in their bunks expect JOe he is watching tv::  
"Joe?"said Kate. Joe jumped and looked back to the tv. "Joe i know you dont' want to listen but i didn't want to do that back there."said Kate. "Then what were you tryin to tell me"said Joe whispering. "I am protecting you. and my family"said Kate. "FRom what?"asked Joe. "Kelsey.."said Kate. she started to tear up again. "Kate. stop lieing."said JOe. "JOE i am not lieing. look. she said throwing her phone at him. Joe looked at her phone and then back to a crying Kate. "I just didnt' want anyone to get hurt...because i love you and your family and mine."said Kate...

Please Review What happens does JOe Understand. do they get back together? lol...please review.


	9. Danceing Danger, and baseball bats

::Chapter 9::  
::2 Weeks Latter::  
::Kates Pov::  
The tour has been okay. Well if i said that to my sister i would be lieing. Its been horrible just because of Kelsey. So i told Rachel everything she just told me to be carefull and don't be upset. Joe has been avioding for the past 2 weeeks we only talk when we have to. But i miss talking to him. and i hanging out with him. I don't think he loves me anymore. But i love him. I guess he doesn't know. Nick just walked into the room. "Kate?"asked Nick. "yes nick?"i repiled. "Whats wrong?"he asked. "me."i said."&kelsey the problem u already know it. its the same thing. i just can't move on. do u know how much i like joe." "Kate. I know but mabye you should try talking to Joe."said Nick. "I did. He won't listen. can you talk to him for me, he knows it was because of Kelsey but he thinks that we shouldn't have breaken up. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."i said. We stoped talking When Lo, Alliosn, Kevin and Joe walked back on the bus they just got back from Starbucks

::Normal Pov::  
"I am going for a walk. I will be back before Lockdown."said Kate. Getting up grabbing her ipod and cell phone. She walked out the door. Kate was walking around in the place where the boys would be latter singing. She was sitting on the edge of the stage. her legs were dangling over and the rest of her body rested on the stage.Her ipod was playing Just so you know by:Jesse McCartney. She just let it play through even though she didnt' want to listen to the song. She heard the door shut behind her. She turend off her ipod and turned her head to see Joe. Kate put her head back down. "hi."he said in a low voice. "Mhhh hi."Kate said. "I think we need to talk."said Joe. "You think."said Kate in a pissd off voice. "Kate i know you wanted to talk to me for the past two weeks but i was just mad."he said. "JOE. DO U THINK I WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH YOU?! NO I DIDN'T I JUST DON'T WANT ANYONE IF YOUR FAMILY OR MINE GETTTING HURT BECUASE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" she screamed. "Calm down i am sorry. But i just want to tell you that i understand and i think we should be just friends."said Joe. Even though he saying that killed him. "Whatever. ya whatever."said Kate. "mmhhh okay.i have to get back to the bus. so cya."said JOe. Kate got up and looked around the stage and saw a piano and a mic. she walked over grabbed the mic and put it near the piano. she sat and played When your gone By Avril.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
mMm

When she was finished she heard clapping comming from the back of the place. it was Lo,Nick,Allison,Kevin,& Mr.Jonas. Joe was still back on the bus. They came up on stage with her. "I didn't know you could play"said Kevin. Pointin to the Piano. "Well its one of my hidden talents."said Kate laughing. "You were really good!"said Lo. "Ahhh Joe just called. Kev he wants back on the bus. Girls lets goo!"said Nick. Nick,Kevin,Lo and Allison left. "You know you have an amazing voice."said Mr.Jonas. "Thanks, but i don't think i am that great."said Kate. "Listen the person who was supposed to open up for us bailed. can you please open up for us tonight?"Mr.Jonas asked. "WHAT! really1!!"ssaid Kate. "Yes i am serious. now get back to the bus and get ready you have an hour."said Mr.Jonas. Kate quickly jumped up and hugged Mr.JOnas said,"thank you and took off running for the bus. The first thing Kate did was call Rachel. And she told her about everything.She quickly got a shower. dried her hair and striaghted it. She put on her clothes which was this...

[url black heals.

She pulled her hair half up and half down. and put a couple of waves into it. Mr. Jonas yelled. "OKay everyone lets goo1!" Kate walked up to mr.jonas and asked."do they know yet?" "No, and please don't tell them. its going to be a surpirse."he said.

Backstage she was talking to everyone. and then the person said for Allison to go out and introuduce me. i sang the avril song when your gone. and i saw nick, kevin, and joe watching. me to the side of the stage. Then i said here are my good friends the Jonas brothers KEVIN,NICK AND JOE! she then walked off the stage.  
::Meet And Greet::  
"O MY JONAS! ITS YOU AGAIN!"SCREAMED the crazy fan that follwed them to every show her name was Chloe. She was nice but an obssesed fan. She asked,"OMGsh its soo nice to see ya again. she said and then left. Lots of fans asked for Kats autograph. She agreed and some even took pictures with her. ONe fan asked,"Aren't you and Joe going out."she asked kate. "Well we were but we just decided to become friends."kate said. She looked sad after she said that. but of course the last person in that meet and greet line was none over then Kelsey. HIIIi she screeched. she talked to the boys for awhile and then came down to Kate and said,"See now aren't you happy.I am. Lets keep it that way!"she said and skipped off.

::In The Parking Lot::  
Kate walked back to the bus with the girls. Nick, Kevin and Joe lagged behind. Then all oof a sudden girls started screaming at Joe. Joe walked over and started talking to them. Kate was watching from inside the bus. "Those girls are so fake."Kate said. Lo laughed and Allison looked at JOe. He had one girl hanging on him and he had his arm around one girl. "Hes just doing this to piss you off kate. don't let him get to you." Joe came back to the bus with a smile and Nick and Kevin just shook there heads at him. Kate walked to the back of the bus and got ready for bed. "you were awesome tonight!"said Kevin. "Joe is going to probly be seeing one of those girls tommrow isn't he."asked Kate. Kevin didnt' giver her an answer he just kept doing something. "KEVIN ASNWER ME!"she yelled. "yes."said Kevin. and then he turned to a crying Kate. "i am not over him its not fair that kelsey can control me like this. i still love joe. and he doesn't like me. i get it! but he said we would be just friends and MY OLD FRIEND JOE. HE ISN'T HERE!"Screamed Kate. She stormed off the bus to find Joe kissing a girl. Kate screamed again. adn ran back on to the bus. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS. I WANT TO GO HOME!"She screamed and ran to her bed. she pulled the certain so no one could look in. Lo and allison came by. "go away."said Kate. "Kate listen we want to talk to you..you can't leave."said lo and allison together. "I am not going anywhers. i promise. i was just mad."said Kate they countied to talk.

::On the Road pulling out of the parking lot.::  
Mr. joans came back in and said,"Whe have to stay another week an a half. the bus is broken and were stayin in a hotel. so get a bag and put all the stuff u will need in it.

::Kates Pov::  
Joe has been hanging out with that girl that he kissed her name is Talyor. "Kate were going out tonight girlsss nightt outtt!"screamed Lo. I laughed. "The hotel has a dance party everynightt and singing we are tottaly goingg!!"screamed Allison. "HEy so are weee!"said Keivn and Nick together. everyone laughed. and said yes!

::Dance Thing::  
It was packed with people Joe was with Taylor..Kate was dateless but that didn't bother her. she was dancing with everyguy that came up to her. Joe looked at Kate and was pissed that she was dancing with other guys. Talyor had to go so she left. she was only here for vaction and joe would never see her again and he was fine with that. "FOllow mee!"screamed Allison. She pulled Kate up onstage and they handed her a mic.. and then the song Show Stopper came on By Danity Kane.She sang and had the crowd going. After the song Kate went back to dancing with random people. Kate then reliezed that Joe was behind her with her hands on her waist dancing. Joe whispered in her ear. "sorry.will you be my girlfriend again. we wont' tell anyone."Kate agreed no one could hear them because the place was so loud.

::AFTER Dance thing::  
Kate snuck back out of her room. Joe was waiting for her. she giggled as he took her hand they went up on the roof. No one was out there. "Listen kate i am so sorry. i never stoped loving you." Joe said. "Me too!"said Kate. she then reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips it was a long romatic kiss that was broken up Kelsey. "I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF OF JOE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY." said kelsey. Joe stepeed in front of Kate. Kate pulled out her sidekick and sent to the message HELP ME UP ON THE ROOF NOW! TO Lo,Allison,Nick,Kevin, and Mr.JOnas. kelsey picked up a baseball bat that she found and a guy came and grabbed joe. Joe struggled to get free to protect but he couldn't. "Kelsey, Please drop the bat."said Kate. She was moving away from her. Kelsey ran after her and hit her with the bat. in the back. Kate fell and rolled over tryin to get back up. Kelsey hit her again with the bat and then started kicking her. and punching her. Kate tried getting protecting her self but another guy came out and grabbed her and let Kelsey couniute to hit her. Joe was screaming and tryin to break free. Then about 7 mintues of struggling Mr.Jonas and everyone came out on the roof with police and peramedics. Joe explaiend everything to them and they Kelsey in handcuffs for good. Kate lay there on the streacher not moving. and barley breathing. Lo and Allison were crying and they ran downstairs to grab Kevins car keys and they all drove to the hosopital. Keivn was holding Allison and they were both crying. same with Nick. Joe sat with his head in his knees and was crying. Mr.Jonas was back with Kate. He came out and said,"kate is in a very serious condition. Her arm was broken. and she is cut up pretty bad. she might not make it. She wans't hit in the head so its just a matter if they can stop the bleeding."Everyone started crying somemore. "shes going into an operation right now." Everyone sat down and waited and waited until the doctor came out and said,"...

CLIFF hanger!!!!!!! Please review.


	10. Does she make it?

::Chapter 9::  
The doctor came out and said,"Shes out of surgery and shes doing better shes probly will make it but there is a 25 chance that she won't make it.  
::Two hours latter::  
Kates parents and sister were on there way. and everyone had visted kate. Joe was sitting in there right now with her. He was holding her hand and he had fell asleep in the chair. He woke up to rachel saying ,"JOE?" he woke up and started talking to kates parents and rachel. Kate then soon woke up. and she talked a little bit but was very tired so just lied there and listened to everyone else talk.

::2 Weeks Latter::  
Mr.Jonas picked Kate up from the airport. The boys had to leave to counitue on tour, Kate had to stay but Mr.jonas planned for her to come. back tour. Everyone knew this but Joe. it was going to be a surprise for him. "Kate! how are you doing?"asked Mr.Jonas. helping her with her bags. "great, other then my broken arm. and my face is body is healing. so i am doing better how about you?"asked Kate. "i am doing great. everyone is excited to see you. But joe doesn't know its a surpirse for him. So can you hide in the closet in the back room and i will send him back there to get him something for me. So then you can surprise him. does that sound good?"asked Mr.Jonas. "yes it sounds perfect!!!"said Kate she was so excited and happy to see everyone.  
::Back room with everyone but joe::  
"hey i missed youu!"kate said. Kevin was on his phone with Joe and then he got off quickly and said,"kate i missed you and all but JOe is outside gettting off the bus right now and comming right now. so please go hide!" "SURE!"kate said and went to the back closet..  
"Hey Joe can you go in the cloest and get my ipod out of my jacket for me?"asked Mr.Jonas. "Sure dad!" said Joe. He walked over to the closet and opened to find only kate standing there. Joe then screamed "KATE!!!!!" "JOe!!!"screamed Kate. Joe picked her up into a hug and spun her around. and then put her down and then they kissed.

::2 Weeks Latter::  
Everyone was on the bus and they left that moring for Floridia. They were planning to stop at a beach for an hour to streach and stuff and get food. Everyone pilled off the bus. Lo and Nick went off and Kevin and Allison, and Joe,Kate ran off in different directions. "BE back in an hour!"screamed MR.Jonas.  
"Come on lets go."said Joe taking Kates hand. "Joe were are you taking me?" "to the beach for a snack!"he said. As they walked down kate saw a blanket with a little basket and smiled at Joe. After about 45 mintues of talking and laughing and eating joe said,"I got you something!" and then he pulled out a box with this inside...

"Omgsh Joe you didn't have to get this for me."said kate. She gave him a kiss and a hug. "I love you." she said. "i love you too!"said Joe.

::Back on the bus::  
Kate put her necklace on. and showed it off to the other people on the bus.

"Nighttt everyone!!"said Lo and allison. "Nightt were going too!"said Kevin and Nick. Mr.Jonas said,"I have to make a phone call then i am going to bed. Night everyone."  
"So Joe what movie you want to watch?"kate asked. "I don't know. But i love your PINK CAST!"joe said smileing! kate started laughing. "I just picked a radom color!!" "no its cute! like you!"said Joe. they kissed and then just decided to watch tv.  
"Joe! its 1 am. i am goin 2 bed...joe wake up! get off me!"said Kate whispering and laughing at the same time! "huh?"said joe smileing. "Joe i see you smileing get upp!"she said giving him a kiss. he then got off and they went there seperate ways to go to bed.

Please review!


	11. How could you?

sorry its short but i felt relly bad cuz i didn't post anything like all week because of school and everything thing else that comes with that! lol...so here it is its short and it may not be that good!!!! here ya goo

::CHAPTER 11::  
"JOe! Dad said you have to get up to do your classwork before we go out and off the bus!! And i sugest everyone else do the same too!"Kevin said.  
"OKay everyone rolled out of bed and walked out into the family room on the bus and sat down and started working...After about 4 hours of work the bus finally stopped and everyone finished early today so everyone got dressed and reliesed they were finally in Califorina...  
"Kevin letsss gooo!!!!!"screeched Allison she and Kevin quickly ran off the bus. "Hey Joe how about me you, and Lo and Kate hang out today!"asked Nick. "YEAHHHH!!!"screamed JOE! he was jumping up and down like a crazy mad man.  
::Shopping with Lo,Nick,Kate,Joe::  
"Lo!! This shirt is tottaly cute! it would look great on you!"said Kate. "AHH omgshh your soo rightt!"Lo said but she had her eyes off in another direction which made Kate turn around, Kate saw Nick and Joe talking to some girl. "I wonder who that is?"said Kate. "Oh i know who that is. Its Joe's EX.."said Lo. "O,"said Kate. Kate and Lo counited shopping but kept an eye on Joe and Kim(JOes ex in the story) they were walking around and talking. "Gosh she is like really close to him."said Kate. Looking upset. "Kate don't worry it will be okay!" Kate turned back around to see Nick standing next to her! "HEy nIck!"said lo and kate together. "hey, um thats joes ex..."said Nick. looking kinda worried. "Nick i don't think hes going to do anything!"said Kate. But when she looked over she say Kim and Joe kissing. And the thing that Pissed Kate off was Joe didn't try pulling away. "I think i am going to go."Kate said chocking on tears. she dropped the pair of jeans she was holding and walked fast out of the store. Nick looked at Lo. "Lets go Lo. Kate needs us."said Nick. "Lo put her stuff back she was going to get and ran to find Kate. Joe pulled away 2 mintues latter. "Kim, You know i have a girlfriend."said Joe. "Sooo...Joe you know u like mee!"said Kim smiling..."No Kim. BYe!"said Joe. Joe looked around the store. and then he finally gave up and pulled out his cell phone. He got Kates voicemail and hung up and then called Nicks Phone. "HEy nick!? Where are you guys? You left so soon."said Joe. "Back at the bus. talk to you when u get here bye."said Nick and then slapped his phone shut before joe could even say goodbye. "i want to see if he is going to addmit him kissing Kim. so don't say anything at first utnil i say something."said Kate. Lo and NIck agreeeed.

::Back On The Bus::  
Kate,Lo, &Nick were watching tv when Joe walked back on the bus everyone looked at him and then back to the screen. "SO why did everyone leave me and not tell me!"said Joe smiling! "I didn't feeel like shopping..."said Kate sounding pissed off but joe didn't get the hint. "did you buy anything"asked Joe to everyone. and everyone replied "NO!" "same!"said Joe. "i wonder why?"said Kate in a low pissed off tone.  
"kate whats wrong with you?"asked Joe. "JOE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH ME?"yelled Kate. "uhhh yea."said Joe. "Is there something you want to tell me?"asked Kate. "I love you?"said Joe in a questioning voice. "WRONG JOE WERE OVER!"Kate yelled in tears. "Kate...wiat wat did i do?"he asked. Joe looked like he had been shot. Kate walked off the bus and said to Lo,"Come on Lo i feel liike shopping now.."and Lo followed leaving nick and Joe standing there all alone. "What the heck!"said joe. "Like you don't know what you did to her. You didn't see how she looked at you. How she loved you. How she was giving you a chance about telling her. and you didn't"said Nick. "o my gosh. NICK it was how it llooked. i didn't kiss kim she kissed me"said Joe. "NO JOE. we know that but u didn't pull away we watched u deepen the kiss and you wanted more. Joe. Don't PULL this CRAP ANYMORE STOP MESSING AROUND WITH KATES HEART! SHE LOVED YOU AND TRUSTED YOU SO MUCH AND YOU JUST BLEW IT!"said Nick.

::Shopping::  
"Listen Kate, i am sorry"said Lo. "Its okay i just don't want to talk about it right now."said Kate.

::3 Hours Latter::  
Kate and Lo had 2 huge bags each and were walking back to the bus. "HEY NICK!"said Lo and she ran over and gave him a hug and kiss. Kate missed Joe. but she wasn't talking to him at all.  
"Kate, can i talk to you?"asked Joe as soon as she got back on the bus. Kate just walked back to her bunk and put away her new things and then she grabbed her ipod and laided down on her bunk. Joe sat down next to her bunk on the floor and just sat there and countied to try talking to Kate. Kate just would look over at him and feel a pain in her heart. She finally pulled out her ipod headphones and looked at Joe and said,"I trusted you. and you broke that trust. i loved you and you broke my heart. and i thought i knew you a heck of alot better then that i guess i was wrong. Joe i loved you. but your not getting a second chance."said Kate with tears in her eyes while ...she didn't want to say this but she had to. "Kate please listen."said Joe. "NO Joe. Where over. sorry you blew it."said Kate crying. "Kate, i still love you."said Joe. "NO YOU DON"T she kissed you u didn't pull away. and then i gave u a chance to explain to me but u lied and acted like nothing happend i don't think that you were ever going to tell me"said Kate crying. She walked to the front of the bus and sat down out there.

::One year Latter::  
Kate stayed touring with the Jonas brothers but she only talked to Joe when she had to. And she was now seeing Ryan Shecklar(srry i didn't spell his last name right but hes a tottall cutie and yah i just threw him in here and this is NOT HOW HE ACTS!) "RYAN!"SCREAMED kate. Joe rolled his eyes he hasn't had a girlfriend since Kate. And they both knew that they had feelings for each other but they didn't show it. They were stopped in california again for the month.But at one of the shows Kate was out getting something off the bus and JOe saw something that he couldn't believe...

AHH CLIFFHANGER!PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Joe just go away!

::Chapter 12::  
Joe couldn't believe what he saw."RYAN WHAT THE FU&$&!!!! HOW could you do this to KATe!?"screamed JOE. "Listen Joe Sandy likes me and i like her. But kate doesn't need to know so yah. don't tell her."said ryan(ryan does not act like this in real life this is just story!!! i love him in real life!) Sandy just smiled at what Ryan said and then she said,"LEts go over there!"she smiled and pointed towards a very long hallway that you couldn't see the end of. They both walked off together. "Ryan?"said Kate holding her purse she ran back to the bus to get. "Ryan?"Kate said again. "Have you seen Ryan?"Kate asked a person working backstage. and they all said no. "Kate?"said Joe. "WHAT JOE?"said Kate sounding annoyed. "Listen Kate,I know you hate me. And i understand and i know you dont' want to listen to me talk but. Ryan is cheating on you with Sandy."said Joe. "JOE YOUR JUST JELOUS!How could you saw that about Ryan he would never do something like that. THATS ONLY YOU!"Kate yelled and then she ran down the hallway only to find out what Joe had said was true. "Ryan, how could you?"Kate said her voice cracking. "Kate, its not what it looks like?"said Ryan. "Ryan don't start. I know exactly what you two were doing. Were over."Kate said and turned and started running back down the hallway in tears.She flung the backstage door open and ran back onto the bus. Kate thought she was alone so she started talking outloud. "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!"she screamed. "Kate your not stupid."said joe. he came from the back of the bus holding his phone. "JOE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. JUST SAY I TOLD YOU SO. JUST GO AWAY!"screamed Kate she then walked over to the window and sat down on the couch and looked out. She felt Joe sit down next to her. "Kate why would i say that i told you so. Listen i don't want to see you upset. and i know you never want to talk to me again and that i understand its just i still like you. thats why i haven't really dated anyone else...Mabye i should just go because your just going to ingore me. Sorry."said Joe getting up and he just walked off the bus. Kate let that sink in to her head. She then jumped off the bus and screamed"JOE! Get back here!" Joe turend around and gave Kate a sly smile. and started walking back. "Sit down now."said Kate. And Joe listened. "What?"Joe asked. "You...stilll..."Kate started to say. "Like you, duh yes. but i gave you space and i should have never kissed Kim i am soo sorry."said Joe. Kate then sat down next to Joe. and he put his arm around her waist. She smiled slightly. and then looked up into Joes eyes and then they both leaned into each other and kissed. "JOE!WHERE ARE YOU!"SCREAMED Kevin,Nick,Allison,& Lo. They walked back onto the bus and said,"WOAHHH.! you guys hardly even talk for a year and now you too are making out!"said Kevin. Everyone laughed and then nick said,"Joe, I hate to break up you and kate but we have to go put on a show!"everyone laughed again. "BYE NICK i am goin to missss youuuuuu!"said Lo. jumping into his arms giving him a huge hug and giving him a sweet little kiss that made him blush. "I love you!"said Nick. "i love you too!"said Lo. "Okay love birds lets go!"said Joe doing a funny looking dance. "Kevin!"said Allison "I need help back here getting something!"said ALlsion. "comming...Where are you?"asked Kevin. but he was soon attacked By Allison she gave him a kiss and said,"I love you! YOU ROCK!" "i love you too! and you tottaly awesome!"said Kevin laughing. "LETS go!"yelled Nick again...Joe started dancing around the room. and Kate was standing on the couch. "WHO WANTS A PIGGIE BACKRIDE?"asked a screaming Joe. "I DOO!!"said Kate laughing. Kate hoped on his back and they took off running back to backstage! "saveee a horseee rideeee a jonas!"said Lo laughing following behind Joe and Kate. Kevin,Allison,Lo, and Nick were laughing so hard they could barely keep up with Joe.

Please Review


	13. Its Just Perfect!

::Chapter 13:  
"I can't believe that the tour is ending for a year!"said Kate. "I know!"said Allison. "Its are last day in california then we drive back to New Jersey!"said Lo. "I am going to misss you girllsss!"said Kate giving them a hug! Joe,Kevin & Nick walked in and Joe said,"GROUP HUG AND I AM MISING ITTT!" and then ran over and hugged the 3 hugging girls. Nick and Kevin started laughing because Joe pushed them all over and they all fell onto the couch. "Ow Joe get offff!"said Lo. she was underneath everyone. "So what are we doing tonight?"asked Lo. "Well, were going out to dinner. As a big group!"said Kevin. "YAHHh!"screamed Allison! Kevin smiled.

::At dinner::  
Everyone ordered and then everyone talked and then Kevin walked around the table and got down on one knee in front of Allison and pulled out a little box and said/asked,"Allison, I love you with all my heart will you marry me?" "YEs KEVIN I LOVE YOU!"Allison said crying. Kevin the slipped the ring on her finger and then allison gave him a hug and a kiss. Everyone then said "COngrats!!!"Then dinner came out. "I have more good news!"said Lo. Everyone looked at Lo. "What is it?"asked Joe. "Well,I have been taking those online classes and reading and doing all that text book work on the tour..and i aplied for colleges because i just graduated highschool and i got into Pennstate Universty the MAIN CAMPUS!!!"said Lo. "CONGRATS!"everyone said. Nick gave her a hug! Kate smiled she then reliezed she could never be more happier she had her friends thats dreams were comming ture and hers well she didn't care about hers but she loved her girls(allison &Lo) and of course the jonas brothers. But she didn't expect what happened next at all Joes phone went off and then he talked to someone and smiled and then shut his phone and then Joe said,"Kate,my dad heard you singing once and recorded it and got you a record deal! KATE YOUR GOING TO BE THE NEXT BIG THING!"said Joe. "No WAY!"SCREAMED Kate. Kate jumped up and hugged Joe and everyone at the table.

::After dinner::  
::Kate and Joe Alone Normal Pov::  
"Joe,Thank you soo muchh!"Kate said staring up into his eyes. "Kate,I just mentioned you. Your voice did the rest!"said Joe smiling. "Kate,will you be my girlfriend?"asked Joe. smiling. "yes joe.!"said Kate smiling with that Joe took kate and kissed her.

::Kates Pov::  
::one year latter::  
I knew when kissed Joe everything was going to be fine. And i was right Kevin and Allison got married and Allison is pregent with her first child! Twins! and Lo Gradutated from college and her and Nick are still together. And your probly wondering about me! Right? Well Joe and me are still together And i am touring with the boys. And I have one CD out and Me and the Jonas Brothers are now writing a CD together now! But me and Joe are happier then ever because we are getting married. I guess you could say my life turned out great! But I would say it turned out just the way i wanted it too!

Please Review! That was The Last Chapter!


End file.
